Art Of War
by twssuperwholock
Summary: Archer - ärCHERêr - noun [hero] a person who shoots with bow and arrows, esp. at a target for sports. [the archer] the zodiacal sign or constellation, sagittarius. [bloodline] weakness of the power. keepers of the pendent. [rebekah m. & kol m.]


**{c} Rebekah Mikaelson, the rest of the Originals, the other Mikaelsons and every other character that isn't in the below DOES NOT belong to me. I claim no right to them and if I did, this would all be canon.**

**{c} The History of the Archer Bloodline, Megara " Meg " Archer - her sisters, brother and parents, Calliope " Callie " Gilbert / Kismets, the mythology of Seers, Sybils, Avaenda other original characters mentioned in this work of fiction DO belong to me. Any likeness to anyone real or dead, is a coincidence unless mentioned that the character will be based from [insert name here].**

* * *

**• megara's pov**

It's hard to miss the smell of death. And this place reeks of it. My grip on the glass of whiskey tightens and my head spins around. The small and dank club, commonly known as the Watcher is packed with too many people for me to be able to see who the smell of coming from. I've spent way too long in graveyards for my liking and well, something like the smell of a rotten corpse is something that you don't forget. Someone's hand lightly touches my shoulder and I look up to see my sister, Allison. Her tall frame is draped in a silky blue thing hides the rip cage that always sticks out and makes her look like she's made from buttery curves. "Meg - babe, Niklaus is totally checking you out." She said with a wink. The smell of vodka and lime is linked to her skin and I watch as her skinny body twists back into the ground and her tanned arms come up around the neck of a omega werewolf.

I think I should explain something. No - weren't not serial killers or anything awful. Or Hunters. My family - the Archer Bloodline, we're the last - the very last line of Druids in existence. And why are we in the fake Hellmouth known as Mystic Falls?Well because my mother, my cancer ridden mother gripped my hand and told me that the Mikaelson's would rise from the dead. So my suicidal father, homicidal brother and slut of a sister along with little old me came along to the Hellmouth. We couldn't exactly do anything else so well- we ended up here. Now why? Why do we care so much about the Mikaelson's? I know, I know. They're annoying, bratty spoiled little vampire brats. But my family doesn't exactly get a choice in the matter anymore.

At the Beginning, there was no God. There was jackshit apart from an aura. After a while, that aura took form and began to create the world. The the first human it made, it implanted itself in it and dressed the human in a silver pendent, now commonly known as either Avaenda's Pendent or the Circle of Blood Pendent. The Pendent is basically the ultimate weapon. It can kill anything. Even an Original. Avaenda, the first Sybil, was also the mother of Silas... Awkward. Amara was thought to have been to be the first immortal woman but she's wrong. Avaenda was the first immortal woman. She was the one to give Silas the ideas of immortality. It's a common druid folklore story and while the tale has been twisted so many times, it's written in my family's blood. Every time we breath, we are filled with her words and power. The Pendent it's kinda the most powerful weapon in supernatural history. As time went on, the aura made more people. And since it was weak from creation, it stopped implanting the gene into humans. This "gene" is something that you might find in a witch, just a lot more powerful. We're connected to nature. Druids can feel every movement of the planet. The earth shaking, the wind flowing, hither trees breaking - every little thing. But we draw power from the earth. We can control it. It's like clay. Druids crafted the earth, or they did until people killed them along with witches. One bloodline remains, commonly known as mine. Every bloodline had a tie. We had a purpose. We don't just take this power for no reason. Every bloodline had a Pack. Didn't matter if that Pack was Hybrids, Werewolves, Vampires, Sybils - anything. One of our friends, the Laurette's, they were tied to a Pack of Alpha Werewolves. The boy who lead them, Manny, was killed by the Five and so was the Pack of Alphas. That was in 1823. Now we are the last ones standing. Our bloodline was tied to Mikaelson's and we were to be the guide. To the Otherside, to Hell, Heaven, back and everywhere in between. Unlike Witches, we're not Anchors. We're like spirit guides. Mix our blood with the person we're chained with and we can bring them with us.

And well, since Niklaus is kinda the only living Mikaelson or at least was, our bloodline had no purpose. We still had our power, it was just locked. We need to link our blood. I need one of the Mikaelson's to be my Anchor, my tether so when I do cross over alone, I can have some to pull me back.

Shaking my head, I swallow down the last of my drink, adjust my flowery dress and step up in the stupid high heels that Allison thought I should wear. They're like seven fucking inches or something stupid like that. My bobby pinned hair is coming undone and I push myself through the sea of bodies. The beautiful body of Niklaus Mikaelson is dancing with a size zero girl and I can't help but envy. Grinning, I slide over to him and use my hips to lightly push her out of my way so that I'm pressed up against Niklaus. "Why hello love." He said with a grin, pressing himself closer to me. Looping my hands around his neck, I mimic the motion and bring my lips to his ear.

"Hey there love, it's great to see you." I can see the confusion in his face and I smile. Cocking an eyebrow, I shift my neck, almost like I was going to offer him a bite and I can see a small flicker in his face and realise that he thinks I want to offer him my neck. "The mark." It's a birthmark that all Druid of my Bloodline have. It looks like something from Doctor Who or Star Trek. It starts off as a square and then lines come off from it and cross over my shoulder, down my back and across my chest.

Smirking, he laughs softly and nods. "My new Emissary." Damn right.

My Bloodline is one of the strongest. We're full blooded descendants of the first Druid, Moona, and it's pretty rad because when we are anchored, our full power is activated and we are nearly as strong as Moona was before her death. "What can I say darling? I wanted to come home." He laughs, pushes back some of my hair and then grabs my hand, pulling me from the club. When we go outside, a cool breeze hits me. It's good to be here. I can tell that something is changing because of my bloodlines arrival.

"Can you feel it, love? Our power is stronger now you're here."

"Our? I thought your family had been daggered."

Niklaus laughed before ruffling my once well made up hair. "They recently got undaggered. Care to meet them..." He paused, his eyebrows crinkling together. "I don't even know your name, Miss. Archer. Are you the daring Allison Archer that I've heard so many tales of?"

Of course. Allison is ... Well known. She's fast, fierce and well - just about the best hunter around. Despite being from the Archer Bloodline and being destined to guide the Mikaelson's, she dedicated her life to hunting. "No. I'm the other sister. Megara - but everyone calls me Meg."

"Well Megara, I like the way that Megara sounds so while you live with us, that is what you shall be called." I nod, looking up to the elegant man. My height of 5'2 is not enough to call me a midget, but enough to keep me from hunting.

"Well then Niklaus, take me home."

"It's just Klaus now, love."

Rolling my eyes, I mimic his beautiful, deep accent. "It's just Meg now, love. " Smirking at him, a quickly pull myself onto his back, looping my legs around his waist so that he's giving me a piggyback ride. "To my new home, my darling." I say with a laugh before I find all of the wind knocked out of me and Klaus places me down on the doorstep of a large manor.

Smiling nervously, I looked up to Klaus and prepare to tell him that his siblings were great. The person to open the door has a twisted frown on his face. "Brother, who did you bring home?" He sakes, staring at me with large eyes. I quirk an eyebrows and lightly push past him. Kicking off the heels, I moan loudly and then spin around on the balls of my feet.

"I'm Meg. And you are?" Okay - that wasn't the answer he was looking for but Druids never give a straight answer. We keep the balance in the world and sometimes that means being a bit cryptic. And sometimes just downright sassy. "Klaus said that I'm here for an orgy with his siblings. I guess that you're one of them, judging by the cheek bones." I say as I walk over to him, sliding a leg through his and tossing back my hair so that if he used the eyes that he was given then he'd see my mark.

His smooth lips trail of the curve of my neck and then he stops. "Archer. Carriers of Avaenda's Pendent if I'm not mistaken." He grins and then whispers softy in my ear, "Kol, darling." Not like I didn't already know that one, we had to learn about all of the Mikaelson's before we came here.

Shaking my head, I unhook myself from him and say. "No. We lost that a long time ago. The Clarence Bloodline stole it from us for their Pack of Sybils. But they got slaughtered by wolves and those wolves got killed by vampires and then we ended up losing track of the Pendent when another Pack of Sybils took the Pendent to the Amazon Jungle." It's the truth. We hunted for the Pendent but the Sybil Pack, commonly known as the Amazons, hid it well. After all, Avaenda was a Sybil and I guess they just wanted to save themselves.

Kol cocks an eyebrow at my words. "I know a girl - she's not a Sybil but she's a Seer. She's the doppelgänger's adopted sister. She's only just learned who she really is. And has no control over her powers. Do you think she'd be able to track the Pendent down?"

"Depends why you want the Pendent?"

"To kill Silas and then when I'm done, kill Calliope."

"The muse of epic poetry? She's been dead for years."

"She's the Seer, love."

" - "

I can hear more footsteps and the loud voice of a girl. Her voice is soft with a delicate touch of British to it like all of the others. "Kol! Would you hurry up! Who's at the door! I smell blood." A girl with long blonde hair pinned away from a beautiful face comes down the stairs and frowns at me. "Why did you bring some weak human home?" She says turning up her nose.

Klaus shakes his head at her and walks over to me, talking my hand. "This Bekah, is Megara. Although, she prefers Meg. She's our Emissary. Meg is of the Archer bloodline." Kol walks to my other side, but doesn't take my hand. He rests his chin on my head and smiles softly and wishfully. "Come Bekah, just touch her." It's something in our blood that makes Druids like a drug to their Bloodline. Our touch makes the stronger and faster but drinking our blood... Drinking our blood is like better then anything you could ever have. Nothing compares to the blood of your Emissary.

The blonde - Rebekah - frowns and motions for her brothers to move. Her fingers run under my chin and I get a good glimpse at her face. A strong jaw, sharp cheekbones. She's stunning. Her eyes glimmer in the light and her skin is without blemish. Those red painted fingernails tracing along my neck, pushing back my fading ginger hair. I dyed it ginger a couple months ago but it's been fading back to its normal brown. Red nails dig into my mark and I feel a small speck of blood roll down my neck. Bekah's perfectly painted lips caress my neck and then she brings them to the wound, her tongue stroking the wound and sucking the small trickle of blood. "Archer..." She says, pulling away.

"What did I say, love? She's going to guide us."

Bekah loops her hand in mine and begins to pull my along the hallway. The hurried footsteps of Kol and Klaus behind us rush along and I feel Rebekah's fingernails dig into my palm. "S-So .. " I say between breaths. "Is Bekah short for Rebekah?" She nods and then brutally yanks me into a large, white room. Two extremely beautiful men are sitting on a couch in there. The small wound on my neck trickles more blood as I feel my heart rate speed up.

Finn looks over at me with a smile. "You brought a snack, Klaus?"

"No." Rebekah says without looking at anyone. "This is Megara-"

"Meg." I correct. She shoots me a dark look.

"She's our Emissary."

I wave awkwardly, looking at Ejliah and Finn. "Hi. I'm Meg, I guess." Finn stands up, his fingers pressing to my jugular.

"Strong blood, Megara." _It's Meg you twit. This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Well... This is my first time writing TVD/TO so please be nice when you review, if you do. Which would be cool. Because I'd like to hear what you have to say... Since I can't write for shit.**


End file.
